


Bayou Date Night

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Let me take you on a proper date."





	Bayou Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



> Date Written: 21 December 2017 - 29 November 2018  
> Word Count: 2279  
> Summary: "Let me take you on a proper date."  
> Recipient: Kryssikakes  
> Prompt: [PQ Date Night](https://twitter.com/KryssiKakes/status/944683633624977408)  
> Spoilers: Utterly canon divergent AU based on RP. Just go with it, aight?  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I've owed this fic to Kryssi for like three years now, ever since I first made her the manip for her birthday in 2015. I've FINALLY made good on it. And it was written for my best bitch's 6 month sober-versary, which I had to commemorate somehow. And here it is. That Regina and the baby got involved was beyond my control.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Jo and Alex are awesome!

"Let me take you on a proper date."

Eight simple words that take on a far more complicated meaning when the person being asked is one that so many in this town still fear and despise, despite all attempts at showing signs of change, of contrition, of just wanting to live with her family. And yet, how could I give anything but an affirmative answer to that statement?

And so, a week after her request, I find myself slipping into a black sheath dress with delicate straps and matching heels. A simple red shawl completes the image and ensures to keep me warm, regardless of our plans for the evening. My hair is brushed to a sheen and pulled back in a clip to cascade down my back. 

A gentle knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts. "Come in," I call out softly, reaching up to adjust my bangs a bit. Expecting to see my darling girl, the sight of my daughter startles me slightly. "Regina, hello."

She chuckles and tilts her head to the side a bit to study my outfit. "That's a lovely look on you, Mother."

"Thank you, dear. I was told to wear something nice, but understated." I pause a moment, eyes flicking past her out to the hallway. "Is she--"

"Almost finished. She's tucking in the little one as we speak." The ease with which she speaks of the miniature version of me is still something I'm getting used to. "Your presence was requested for bedtime hugs and kisses before you both leave."

That brings a bright smile to my face. Picking up my handbag, I slip into the black strappy heels that I know my darling girl likes me to wear, then motion for Regina to lead the way. Of course, I know where the little one's room is, but including Regina in the daily dealings of our life is important to me. As we near her room, I can hear the little one giggling at something Kryssi is saying to her. The exhaustion is clear in my little one's voice, and I know she'll drop off easily enough. I pause long enough to knock on the door before coming in.

"Oh, Mama," little Cora says with wide eyes. "You so pwetty!"

"Thank you, Little One," I reply, coming closer to kiss her cheek. "You look awfully cozy in your pajamas. Are you ready for good dreams?"

When she nods eagerly, I chuckle and glance over at my darling girl. The breath leaves me for a handful of heartbeats at the sight of her. Her shirt is so sheer, it's almost indecent, and I find the thrill of that exhilarating. It hangs loose over black jeans, just as her hair is loose down her back. I feel overdressed suddenly, but I know this is what she'd want me to wear. The urge to run my fingers through her hair is overwhelming, but I manage to behave myself in front of Regina and the little one.

"Has Mommy already given you your hugs and kisses?" I ask, returning my gaze to our little girl, voice husky. "Or was she waiting for me to show up?"

"Hers dids it aweadys," comes the sleepy reply. "Jus' waitin' fow yous, Mama."

Taking the time to set my bag aside, I settle daintily across from Kryssi on the bed and reach out to stroke my hand through the little one's dark curls. "Then I best make sure you get your hugs and kisses, hmm?" When she nods, I lean in to press a gentle kiss to her forehead, fingers still stroking her hair. "Sweet dreams, my little one. Mama and Mommy love you so much."

"An' Wegina?"

Quirking my brows, I lean back to look at my older daughter standing in the doorway. She smiles a bit reluctantly and nods, saying, "Of course, I do."

Satisfied, little Cora wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me tightly, and I can't help but return it. "Wuvs yous, Mama. Night, night."

"Good night, my little one. Have good dreams and tomorrow we'll do something fun."

She sleepily giggles and kisses the tip of my nose before doing the same to Kryssi. She snuggles into her pillows with her bear, and her breathing evens out into that of slumber before we make it to the bedroom door. We stand there for a moment, just watching her, before heading out into the hall and shutting off the light.

"Don't you two have reservations or something?" Regina asks as we follow her into the living room, a snarky undertone to her words.

Kryssi looks at her phone, eyes widening almost comically. "Shit! We do. Thank you for watching her, Regina. I owe you big time." 

Regina snorts as she settles on the couch. "If you're late past our agreed time, I charge double."

That makes me snicker softly, especially when Kryssi rolls her eyes. Neither says anything further, and I let Kryssi guide me out to her car. As always, she opens the door for me before getting in herself to lean over and hook my seatbelt. I know how to do it, we both know that, but I also know the thrill she gets out of doing it for me, so I happily allow it.

"Where are we going tonight?" I ask as she starts the car.

She tilts her head and glances over at me, hair cascading down over her shoulder to obscure the view behind her -- as if I could ever want to look at anything but her -- and offers that sweetly secretive smile of hers. "You just leave that up to me, Your Majesty." She takes the car out of park and pulls out of the driveway. 

Our trip is relatively short, taking us down toward the docks, but decently distant from the smells and sounds of the canneries. She parks and gets out, opening my door to assist me to my feet as I look around. It's a largish building that looks to have been once part of Cannery Row, or so Regina's curse would have created, but it's been cleaned up and looks oddly inviting. There don't appear to be a lot of cars in the lot, but it's past the typical dinner rush, and people do tend to walk everywhere when the weather is nice, like it is tonight. As we near the door, someone else is exiting, the scents of spice and seafood wafting out toward us. My mouth starts to water.

"Kryssi?"

"Come on, my queen," she says, catching the door before it fully closes. "Your dinner awaits."

She guides me into the restaurant, the scents blending with the soft sounds of what I've learned is Creole jazz, and I realize this is my darling girl's way of taking me to her beloved New Orleans. We're led to our table by a waiter near what is clearly a dance floor. The waiter seats us and takes our drink order, offering Kryssi a mysterious smile before walking away. She sips at her water, pointedly not meeting my gaze as her lips curl up ever so slightly.

"You have something planned, don't you, my darling pet?" She finally meets my gaze, quirking a brow at me. "Of course, you do. What is it? Or must I wait like a good little queen to be surprised?"

She shrugs and smirks, eyes moving toward the dance floor as a slower song starts up. Standing up, she offers me her hand. "Care to dance, my queen?" My eyes dart around the room briefly, taking in all of the couples and families eating here already. "Ignore them, Cora. No one matters tonight but you and me. The meal's already planned and coming, and I'd really like to dance with the most beautiful woman in the whole room."

I can feel my cheeks heating up from her words, still not used to praise like this, especially not in public where others might hear it. But the love and joy in her eyes is enough to sway my thinking, and I'm taking her hand before I can change my mind. She leads me to the dance floor and pulls me dramatically close, one hand in the small of my back, the other gripping my hand and holding it close to her heart. We sway slowly to the music, my eyes closing to lose myself in the moment. She pulls me even closer, and my head shifts to rest on her shoulder with a soft hum.

"This is nice," I murmur, lips brushing against her neck lightly. "Thank you, darling girl."

She shivers slightly, but doesn't stop swaying with me. "It's hardly even started, but you deserve every second of it." We danced through a second number before she smiles and gently squeezes my waist. "Our dinner has been delivered to our table. Shall we?"

At my nod, she guides me back to the table, still holding my hand. She brushes her lips across my knuckles before pulling out my seat for me. Once pushed in, I watch her move to her own seat and smile. "Everything smells wonderful."

"Jambalaya and shrimp etouffee for you," she says with a bright smile. "It might be a little spicy, so be careful, okay?"

"I don't mind a little spice," I reply with a wink. "Makes things fun, doesn't it?" She chokes on a sip of her water, and I just smirk. "Careful, darling girl. You don't want to choke and ruin this lovely meal."

She shakes her head and sets her water down to clear her throat. "I-I'm fine. Try your food? Tiana promised that she'd specially oversee our meal tonight. Oh! And save room for dessert. She's making us beignets."

"Tiana?" The name sounds familiar, but doesn't quite ring a bell. Another glance around the room has me curious. "Were there people from New Orleans in the curse? I thought that was a part of this land?"

"I'm not really sure how it all worked out," she admits with a shrug, taking a bite of her food to chew and swallow with a soft moan before continuing. "I just know that she makes some of the best Creole food I've ever eaten. Her beignets are to die for. Now eat up. It's better when it's hot."

"All right, darling girl." We fall into a comfortable silence as we eat, the music and the murmur of conversation around us a lovely background noise. The food is far better than I expected, not that I thought my Kryssi would give me anything less than wonderful, and the white wine is surprisingly excellent with it. By the time I've finished my food, I can feel the flush of food-induced sleep creeping up on me. I could blame having a small child in the house, but I do my best to ignore it tonight to enjoy this time with my darling girl. "That was quite possibly the best meal you've introduced me to yet, Kryssi. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she says as the waiter takes our dishes away. "But it's not done yet. Dessert's coming." She points behind me where a lovely young lady with the darkest, glossiest curls I've ever seen comes toward us with a large plate piled high with something white. "Here comes my favorite part."

The young woman stops and sets the plate in the center of our table and smiles. "I hope you've enjoyed your meal tonight, Kryssi, Your Majesty." She sketches a brief curtsey and I feel instantly impressed.

"Tiana, it's as good as I hoped," Kryssi replies. "Cora, what did you think?"

"This is one of the finest meals I've had in this land, Tiana. I commend your culinary skills. We'll definitely be returning here again."

She smiles brightly. "Thank you, Your Majesty. That's quite the compliment. Now, feel free to enjoy the beignets. If you need anything else, just let me know."

She wanders off then as we stare at the plate between us. "Go on, Cora," Kryssi encourages. "Have the first one. They're a little messy, so you may want to be careful. The powdered sugar can get everywhere," she says, waggling her brows comically.

The first taste explodes on my tongue in a rush of sugar, and my head feels like it's spinning. Before I can stop myself, I rapidly finish off the tasty treat, uncaring of where the sugar and crumbs fall. Groaning as I lick my lips, my hand darts out for a second, stopping only as Kryssi's delighted laughter registers. My eyes narrow slightly at her, then dart about to see if anyone else is staring at us. They're not, so I go for another one without hesitation.

"I guess I need to either make a standing order for you with Tiana or see if she'll teach me how to make these herself?" she asks with a grin before eating her own beignet. Her moan is sinful, sending a jolt down my spine.

"P-Please do," I murmur. "Can we get an extra order of these to take home? I'm picturing a little snack in bed tonight once Regina's gone home?" Her eyes darken with lust at that thought, and she nods eagerly, which just makes me chuckle. "Shall we wrap these up and add them to the new order to take home? Or did you have other plans for us?"

"I, uh," she stammers a bit and clears her throat. "Walk along the boardwalk, but we can do that another night if you'd rather go home and go to bed?"

"Gather the check, my darling girl. Let's go home."

"Yes, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [Source](http://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/134006754305/date-night-made-specifically-as-a-birthday)  
> 


End file.
